livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvain Marana (Gerald007)
2000 Basic Information Race: Human Gender: Male Class: Witch (favored) Level: 6 Experience: 15,011 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnomish, Goblin Deity: None Patron: Elements First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: Dwarven Crusade:Khuldun Abilities STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (07 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 21 +5 (10 pts, +2 racial, +1 level, + 2 magic) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2)HP: 50 = +CON(12) +FC(6) + Tough(6) (Witch) AC: 15 = + DEX(2) + ARMR(1) + SHD(0) + NAT(1) + DEFL(1)$ AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(2) + DEFL(1)$ AC Flatfooted: 13 = + + ARMR(1) + SHD(0) + NAT(1) + DEFL(1)$ INIT: +6 = + Reactionary(2) + Familiar(2)* BAB: +3 = Witch(3) CMB: +2 = + STR(-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB(3) + STR(-01) + DEX(2) + DEFL(1)$ Fortitude: +5 = + CON(2) + Cloak(1) Reflex: +5 = + DEX(2) + Cloak(1) Will: +6 = + WIS(0) + Cloak(1) Speed: 30' (20' with Medium Encumbrance) Damage Reduction: 00/- Spell Resistance: 00 $ = Ring of Protection +1 * = +2 from Scorpion familiar when present Weapon Statistics Melee Dagger: Attack: +2 = + STR(-1) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P or S; Can be thrown Ranged Light Crossbow: Attack: +5 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Rng: 80', Special: Piercing Dagger: Attack: +5 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Rng: 10', Special: P or S Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Witch (+6 HP) Bonus Feat: Humans gain a bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Humans gain one additional skill rank per level Class Features Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, no armor or shields Cantrips: Prepare 4 cantrips /day Spells: Prepared Arcane casting from the Witch spell list, DC 15+ Spell Level, DC 16+ Spell Level for Enchantment Hexes (DC 17): A. Misfortune (Su) - Standard Action. One foe within 30' must roll twice and take the worst result when it makes an ability check, attack roll, saving throw or skill check for 1 round. A successful Will save negates this effect. B. Healing (Su) - Standard Action. Functions as a Cure Moderate Wounds spell using Witch casting level. Once a creature has benefited from the Healing hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. C. Fortune (Su) - Standard Action. Creature within 30' is granted good luck for one round. Can reroll any ability check, Attack roll, Saving Throw, or skill check, taking the better result. Must decide to use reroll before first roll is made. Once per day. D. Flight (Su) - Standard Action. The witch grows lighter as she gains power, eventually gaining the ability to fly. At 1st level, the witch can use feather fall at will and gains a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks. At 3rd level, she can cast levitate once per day. At 5th level, she can fly, as per the spell, for a number of minutes per day equal to her level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be spent in 1-minute increments. This hex only affects the witch. E. Slumber (su) - Standard action. A creature within 30' can fall into a deep , magical sleep, as per the sleep spell. The creature receives a Will save to negate the effect. If the save fails, the creature falls asleep for a number of rounds equal to the witch's level. This hex can affect a creature of any HD. The creature can be roused as a standard action. The spell ends when the creature takes damage. Whether the save is successful or not, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for one day. F. Cackle (Su): A witch can cackle madly as a move action. Any creature that is within 30 feet that is under the effects of an agony hex, charm hex, evil eye hex, fortune hex, or misfortune hex caused by the witch has the duration of that hex extended by 1 round. Familiar: Scorpion - +2 Initiative, Store Spells, Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link Patron: Elements Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus to initiative Focused Mind: +2 trait bonus to Concentration checks Feats Extra Hex(General Level 1): Gain one additional Hex. Toughness(Human Bonus Level 1): +3 hit points at character creation. +1 hit point per level from level 4 onward. Alertness (Bonus Familiar): +2 to Perception when Familiar is present Spell Focus-Enchantment(General Level 3) +1 on DC of Enchantment Spells Extra Hex(General Level 5): Gain one additional Hex. Spells Known 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Bleed * Burning Hands *Blindness/Deafness * Dancing Lights * Cause Fear *Burning Gaze * Daze * Charm Person *Cure Mod. Wounds * Detect Magic * Command *Flaming Sphere^ * Detect Poison * Comprehend Languages *Glitterdust * Guidance * Cure Light Wounds *Hold Person * Light * Enlarge Person *Pox Pustules * Mending * Hypnotism *See Invisibility * Message * Identify *Summon Monster II * Putrefy Food and Drink * Ill Omen *Vomit Swarm * Read Magic * Mage Armor *Web * Resistance * Ray of Enfeeblement *Fog Cloud * Spark * Sleep * Stabilize * Summon Monster I * Touch of Fatigue * Unseen Servant * Shocking Grasp^ Level 03 *Dispel Magic *Fireball *Heroism *Lightning Bolt *Remove Blindness/Deafness *Remove Curse *Sleet Storm *Stinking Cloud Spells Prepared Level 0 (DC 15) Level 01 (DC 16)$ Level 02(DC 17) * Daze (DC 16) * Enlarge Person *Flaming Sphere * Detect Magic * Charm Person (DC 17) *Hold Person (DC 18) * Message * Shocking Grasp *Vomit Swarm * Stabilize * Burning Hands (DC 16) *Cure Mod. Wounds Level 3 (DC 18) *Dispel Magic *Fireball *Stinking Cloud $ = Can recall any one of the 1st level spells once per day with Pearl of Power Skills Skill Points: 42 = + INT(24)#, FC(0), Human(6) (Witch) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2/-1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise +5 0 0 5 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 0 +0 Climb -1/-4 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +5 0 0 5 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +2/-1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly +8/+5 3 3 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +5 2 3 0 +0 Intimidate +8 5 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +14 6 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (History) +12 4 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +13 5 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +13 5 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +11 6 0 5 +0 (Item Trained)* Linguistics 0 0 5 +0 Perception +2 0 0 0 +2 (Alertness) Perform ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Prof ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2/-1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft +14 6 3 5 +0 Stealth +2/-1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +4/+1 1 0 -1 -3 +4 Use Magic Device +8 5 3 0 +0 # = Base Intelligence is 19, +4 Skill Points per level * = Headband of Vast Intelligence added Know Religion 5 ranks = HD Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit - lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolt (20) 2 gp 2 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Scroll of Mage Armor 50 gp - lb Pearl of Power (1st level) 1000 gp - lb Ring of Protection + 1 2000 gp - lb Headband of Vast Intelligence +2 4000 gp 1 lb -w/ Know. Religion ranks=HD Wand of Invisibility (6 charges) party treasure Amulet of Natural Armor +1 2000 gp Bracers of Armor +1 1000 gp Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb -containing Tanglefoot bag 50 gp 4 lb Acid Flask (x2) 20 gp 2 lb Oil, 1 pint 0.1 gp 1 lb Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Hooded Lantern 7 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb 3 days rations 1.5 gp 3 lb Total Weight: 15 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Extraneous stuff Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Finances PP: 35 Initial Character Monies: 150 gp GP: 69 Total Earnings from Buyer's Remorse: 1,649.55 gp SP: 18 A Soul Indiscretion: 1,683.33 gp CP: 05 Brief Interlude: 587 gp Bad Light: 5,140 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Dockside Diversion/Still Waters: 6,887.07 gp 00 gp of Jewelery Dwarven Crusade: Kuhldun: (pending) Total Earnings: 16,096.95 gp Loaned to Borric: -2,150 GP Carried Inventory: -13,176.10 gp Consumed or Destroyed Items: -350? gp Coins carried: 420.85 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 5'10" Weight: 185 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Dark Appearance: Sylvain ("Syl") is of slightly bigger than average build. He is healthy looking for an arcane spell caster. He is quick on his feet, and fairly tough. His years of attempting to learn about his magic, and then using same, have contributed to him not being physically strong. Why lift a heavy bale of hay, when you can charm someone to do it for you? While a bit arrogant, Syl has a good heart and tries to do well by everyone. His clothes are varying shades of green, as he feels that color compliments his dark skin especially well. Though generally of plain appearance, he fancies himself a bit of a ladies' man. Always accompanying him is a small scorpion, Waltor, which skitters freely about his person, which he enjoys using as a conversation starter. He cares deeply for his friend and speaks to it in uncomfortably coddling tones at times. Background: Syl was raised in a rural agricultural family. His early upbringing was very pleasant, until he began exhibiting some of his arcane traits. No one in his family had ever possessed magical abilities. His devout father considered his gifts to be a curse, and put the boy out at a young age. His only companion as he left the village was, in actuality, the creature that had somehow 'gifted' Syl his abilities...Walter the scorpion. From an early age, the two shared a strange bond, as the magical animal chose Syl. Since then the two have been inseparable. They have traveled around the countryside on several smaller adventures, which have led to Syl talking to his friend, much more than regular people talk to their pets, meriting strange looks left and right. Syl doesn't care--he knows his true friend. Familiar Waltor, Greensting Scorpion Familiar N Tiny vermin Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60', Perception +4 AC 22, touch 16, flat-footed 18 (+3 Dex, +6 Natural, +2 size, + 1 dodge) hp 25 (6 HD) Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +5 immune to mind affecting effects Speed 30 ft. Melee. sting +5 (1d2-4 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Str 3, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 8, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +2; CMB +3; CMD 9(+21v. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Climb +7, Perception +4, Stealth + 15 Sting--injury. save Fort DC 10. Frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect sickened for one round; cure 1 save. Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share spells, Empathic link, Deliver touch spells, Speak with master. Adventure Log Adventure Buyer's Remorse XP Received: 1191 xp Treasure Received: 1649 GP, 5 SP, 5 CP total 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items: Pearl of Power 1st-1000 gp, 2 scrolls of Mage Armor-50 gp A Soul Indiscretion XP Received: 2562 xp Treasure Received: 1683 GP, 3 SP, 3 CP Brief Interlude XP Received: 465 xp Treasure Received: 587 GP Bad Light XP Received: 4,161 xp Treasure Received: 5,140 gp Dockside Diversion/Still Waters XP Received: 6,003 xp = 2,350 Encounter + 3,653 TXP Treasure Received: 6,887.07 gp = 2,705.07 gp Treasure share + 4,182 TGP Dwarven Crusade: Kuhldun Treasure Received -2,150 gp Loaned Borric 2,150 gp Level Ups Level 3: Class: Witch BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Spell Focus (Enchantment) Features: None. HP: +7 = 4(1d6-2) +2(CON) +1(FC) = 7 Skill Pts: +7 = 2(Base) +1(Human) +0(FC) + 4(INT) +14(Old Total)= 21(New Total) Spent On: Spells/day: 1 Second + 1 Second for INT Bonus New Known: Added Vomit Swarm & Hold Person Level 4: Class: Witch BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Ability: +1 Intelligence Hex: Flight HP: +8 = 4(1d6-2) +2(CON) +1(FC) + 1(Toughness) = 8 Skill Pts: +7 = 2(Base) +1(Human) +0(FC) + 4(INT) +21(Old Total)= 28(New Total) Spent on: Spells/day: 1 First and 1 Second + 1 First for INT Bonus increase New Known: Added Summon Monster II, Fog Cloud, Flaming Sphere (from Elements Patron) Level 5 Class: Witch BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Extra Hex (Slumber) HP: +8 = 4(1d6-2) +2(CON) +1(FC) + 1(Toughness) = 8 Skill Pts: +7 = 2(Base) +1(Human) +0(FC) + 4(INT) +28(Old Total)= 35(New Total) Spent on: Spells/day: 1 Third + 1 Third for INT Bonus New Known: Added Dispel Magic, Heroism. Level 6: Class: Witch BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Hex: Cackle HP: +8 = 4(1d6-2) +2(CON) +1(FC) + 1(Toughness) = 8 Skill Pts: +7 = 2(Base) +1(Human) +0(FC) + 4(INT) +35(Old Total)= 42(New Total) Spent on: Intimidate, Know. Arc., Know. History, Know. Nature, Know. Planes, Spellcraft, UMD Spells/day: 1 Second + Third per day New Known: Added Remove Blindness/Deafness, Remove Curse, Fireball (from Elements Patron) Approvals * Approval (Dec. 08, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove), level 1 * Approval (Dec. 09, 2010) (GlassEye), level 1 * Approval (Jan. 20, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove), level 2 * Approval (Jul. 14, 2011) (perrinmiller), level 3 & 4 * Approval (Dec 6, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 5 Category:Approved Characters Category:Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun